


under her umbrella

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I made a terrible mistake of not checking which version of Gwen you would like so welp... there are two of them now! Hope you'll like both drawings :)
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	under her umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> I made a terrible mistake of not checking which version of Gwen you would like so welp... there are two of them now! Hope you'll like both drawings :)

[1](https://postimg.cc/1ghpjhcF)

[2](https://postimg.cc/7fG4x1Vn)


End file.
